RenesmeLeigh:The Medallion
by TeganCooper1998
Summary: Renesme is a 13 year old girl who finds a medallion and has to save a forbidden land from an evil wizard, and finds a young girl called Isabelle.


Renesme-Leigh:The Medallion- By Tegan Cooper 8CB

It was a cold, pitch black, stormy night. Renesme-Leigh, an outgoing, smart 13 year old girl, was sleeping. She suddenly awoke to a scratching noise. She thought that it was her cat, Midnight, scratching fiercly at her bedroom door. Renesme went to let Midnight in, but found her sleeping peacefully in her bed. Re-entering her room, Renesme thought to herself 'I think I'll go on an adventure tomorrow.' She was a very adventurous girl you see, and was hardly ever at home. Renesme silently closed her door and went back to bed. In a matter of minutes she was asleep again, dreaming peacefully.

Renesme entered a small room. In the small room, there was a medallion covered in many small jewels. She picked it up and put it around her neck. A small rumbling sound suddenly echoed through the air, and mist started to appear. Suddenly, the ground gave way and Renesme fell quickly through a curved tunnel. She was not scared by this. She had had experience from falling out of very tall trees. She finally exited the tunnel and found herself in a beautiful enchanted city. The buildings were made out of white crystal and glass. There were meadows all around filled with amazing flowers and beautiful birds and trees. Renesme strolled around the peaceful fields picking flowers. The birds hopped off their trees and fluttered around her head. Renesme danced and laughed up until she reached the path of the city. The birds flew back to the trees flapping their wings as fast as possible. Something about the city scares them, but she isn't sure what. Then, out of nowhere, a puff of smoke appeared in front of her. A wizard, named Azkabar, was stood behind the smoke. Azkabar was an old wizard, with a long beard and wore a grey hat and navy blue robe. He had an evil glint in his eye. He said to Renesme in his deep, booming voice 'Why do you walk these forbidden lands? Leave now. LEAVE!'

Renesme stepped back a little, but realising she was mischevious and daring, stepped forward again and said to Azkabar 'I walk these forbidden lands because this medallion brought me here.' She showed him the jeweled medallion quickly as to not let the sun shine too bright on the jewels. She didn't know what kind of people were in the city. Usually in a dazzling city like this, some kind of thieves were drawn to it. Azkabar's eyes suddenly turned from a dull grey to an angry red colour and he boomed 'Where did you find that medallion? It is mine, give it back!'

Renesme turned, without saying a word, and ran into the city. She was looking for a place to hide. She sped around the corner and saw a hedge shaped like a maze.

'It will have to do' said Renesme. She ran into the entrance of the maze and hid.

In the distance, she could hear Azkabar's voice yelling 'Come back here, thief, give me my medallion!'

Renseme quickly thought of another place to hide and sprinted through the maze like a Cheetah on the African horizon. She ran into a tall, dazzling building. As soon as she entered, she stopped running and walked slowly to admire the artefacts that were there. The building looked like a sort of palace with it's tall, sparkling beams and it's crystal poles. Renesme was totally mesmerized by all this but soon thought of how close Azkabar could be, so quickened up her pace. She walked up some stairs and saw some paintings of a beautiful woman with diamond earrings and a pearl necklace. The woman, from as far as Renesme could tell, was wearing a long, silk robe in the shade of persian red. Renesme smoothed her finger along the outline of the womans amazing features, then heard a loud crash, and someone's voice. The voice sounded sharp and cruel, but a lot better than Azkabar's. She walked quickly but quietly up to the top floor where she found 3 rooms. One appeared to be a nursery with lots of toys and books. It was a crème colour. The second appeared to be a small bedroom. It had a single bed, a wardrobe and a window. It was a light purple colour and was a very simple room. The third and final room was the most posh. It had a double bed, which had a dark red duvet, and light pink sheets. It had 1 post on each of the corners of the bed, they were a gold colour, and hanging from the posts was a net that draped over the side of the bed at night. On the ceiling it had a crystal and diamond chandelier, and the ceiling was painted silver. It had a giant mahogany coloured wardrobe that was filled with silk and fur robes. Renesme chose the nursery to hide in as it looked as though no one ever went in there. The sharp voice echoed through the deep hallway, and was then accomponied by a soft, scared voice that sounded like a child. The child couldn't have been over the age of 6 because of the way they spoke. Renesme heard little pitter-pattering feet running up the stairs. She held her breath and stayed behind the nursery door so the small child couldn't see her. She peered through the crack in the door and saw that the 6 year old child was a girl, and the girl was crying. Renesme felt bad for the little girl, but knowing that someone could appear out of nowhere, she did not move. When the little girl had gone, Renesme peered round the edge of the door to see if anyone was near. The landing was clear, so she silently walked down the stairs into the hallway. She again checked to see if anyone was near, and saw an old woman in the kitchen, so Renesme quickly but quietly walked over to the main door, opened it then ran back into the city.

After getting back into the city, Renesme sat down and wondered how she was going to get back home. She started sobbing, then heard a small voice say 'Miss, why are you crying?' Renesme peered through a small gap in her hands and saw it was the little girl.

She replied 'A medallion transported me here, and I don't know any way of getting home.' She started sobbing again so the little girl sat beside Renesme and said 'Miss, what is your name and how old are you?'

Renesme said 'My name is Renesme-Leigh. I am 13 years old. What is your name?'

The little girl replied 'I am called Isabelle-Rose. I am 6 years old.'

Renesme sat and thought about the little girls name. She thought it was a beautiful name. 'Isabelle-Rose' she thought to herself.

'Tell me Isabelle' said Renesme, 'Why were you crying when you walked past the nursery?'

Isabelle said 'My evil mother started shouting at me and I was very upset. She always shouts at me. How did you know Renesme?'

Renesme replied 'I had to find somewhere to hide. The evil wizard Azkabar was chasing me because of the medallion. He said it was his medallion and he wanted it back. So I ran into the nearest place I could find. I first hid in a hedge maze, but after a while, noticed this palace and thought it would be a better hiding place, so I hid upstairs in the nursery from Azkabar.'

Isabelle noted this in her mind and said 'The medallion was not Azkabars. It was my father's before he passed away last year.'

Renesme felt sorry for the little girl and sighed. She said 'I'm sorry about your father. As for Azkabar, how to we get rid of him?'

Isabelle remarked 'I don't know how to do that. But it's a good thing my mother didn't catch you in the house. You would have been locked in the basement to starve. We will have to think of a plan to catch Azkabar quickly though, because every Wednesday at 5:00pm precisely, he comes round to my mothers house to discuss things with her. It is Tuesday today, so we need to think of a plan to catch him tomorrow.'

Renesme thought about this and said 'I agree. I wonder what we could do.'

Then as soon as she said that, she heard the sharp voice again from Isabelle's mother.

'Quickly, hide somewhere, before my mother see's you!' said Isabelle. So Renesme ran behind a garden fountain and ducked down so Isabelle's mother couldn't see her. Isabelle's mother screamed 'ISABELLE-ROSE! I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? GET HERE NOW.'

Isabelle quickly ran towards her mother and said 'I was out picking flowers for you. I wanted to do something nice for you instead of getting on your nerves.' Renesme's ears were ringing because of Isabelle's mother's yelling. Renesme filled with anger and her eyes filled with angry tears because of the way Isabelle was getting treated. Isabelle's mother said sharply 'Get in the house now. I'll deal with you later.' and Isabelle walked inside, looking round to find Renesme, but could not see her anywhere.

'Renesme... Renesme wake up!' said her mother. Renesme awoke to the site of her mother's face. Her mother was pale with a few light brown freckles on her face. Her hair was in the shape of a bob, it was brunette and very sleek and shiny.

'You've been asleep for hours. I was worried you'd never wake up!' said Renesme's mother.

'Mum, I'm fine' said Renesme.

Renesme was now 15, and was a teen model. She had a hectic life and had hardly any time for family stuff. Renesme sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was still tired but knew she had to get up. She looked at her bedside table and saw a necklace. It looked like the medallion that was in her dream. It WAS the medallion that was in her dream. Her mother left the room, so Renesme proceeded to pick up the medallion. It started to glow and the ground gave way and Renesme fell through the tunnel again. She landed in the meadows that were in her dream. But something wasn't right. The meadows were a dull green and very bleak. The sky was a grey colour and it looked like it was going to rain. But the worst part of it was, the city was wrecked. The buildings that were before beautiful, were now shattered and in pieces. Renesme immediately sped towards the city. She stopped at the pathway, and began crying. The beautiful city she saw before in her dreams was now in tatters and she didn't know how to fix it. But she had to try. She took the medallion and threw it full pelt at the city. The medallion exploded and bright lights shone everywhere. She had to cover her eyes to stop being blinded. She suddenly heard a BANG! and a big crash. She peered through the gap in her hands and became distraught. The city was now even more destroyed. Renesme tried to piece things back together but it kept falling apart. She ran to find someone to help, but no-one was around. Then she remembered the palace. She ran towards what used to be the crystal palace. She sprinted inside and saw that all the artefacts and paintings were destroyed. Then she remembered the young girl. Renesme sped upstairs into the little girls bedroom and saw her sitting on her bed. The city may have been destroyed but the little girl wasn't. The little girl was now 8 years old.

'Isabelle! Isabelle! It's me, Renesme. Remember? With your wicked mother?' Renesme cried.

Isabelle turned and her eyes lit up.

'Renesme!' yelled Isabelle. She leapt into her arms and gave her a hug.

'You have to help me save the city,' said Renesme, 'It has been destroyed and your the only one I know who can help!'

Isabelle said 'I know how to save it. I have a medallion that fixes everything, but only when it contrasts with a no-good-doing medallion. Where is yours?'

Renesme paused 'I threw it at the city to see if it would fix it, but everything got worse! The medallion exploded!'

'If there are any pieces left, even that will do to save the city, but we must be quick, we have only one hour!'

So Renesme and Isabelle ran to find a piece from the medallion. Isabelle saw something gleaming from under some rubble and she ran to pull up the rubble.

'Here is the chain from the medallion. It will do!' said Isabelle. She threw the medallion and the broken medallion's chain together and a bright flash of light shot through the air. A loud rumble echoed through the air, and all this was over in a matter of seconds. Isabelle and Renesme opened their eyes to see the magnificent city back to it's original postion. It was fixed.

'We did it. YOU did it!' cried Renesme. Tears filled up Isabelle's and Renesme's eyes and they cried with happiness. They jumped into each other's arms and hugged. Everything was safe and sound.

'I have to go home now. You can come back with me!' said Renesme. So Isabelle agreed and they got transported home. Isabelle lived with Renesme and her mother for the rest of her life and Renesme learnt a valuble lesson. She learned never to mess with things your not supposed to, otherwise you will get into deep trouble.


End file.
